Accident
by julz-is-da-bar
Summary: Tristan returns home on break from military school hoping he can have a chance to see Rory. But she is in the hospital, so is Paris. What put them there? and will Tristan go to visit them? or will he end up a patient too?


Ok guys similar story as before but I made some changes on advise of reviewers. I wont be updating for a while as I will wait till the chapters are nice and long. Which will take me a while as I have uni work and a job to juggle.  
  
So enjoy my changed version of Accident. And please leave me a CONSTRUCTIVE comment about it.  
  
I own Nothing of the Gilmore girls. I am just a teenage girl, who came up with an idea and decided to put it on paper, so to speak.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Tristan stood in his bedroom looking out window at the gorgeous day before him. He had forgotten how good the town was, he had forgotten how comfortable his room was, it was by far the warmest room in the house.  
  
Looking over at his calendar on the wall he realised he only had two weeks before he was due back at military school. A two week break he had earned for doing so well in his classes and daily military school life.  
  
His eyes drifted to the picture of him as a young boy standing with Paris at her fifth birthday party. He decided he would go for a drive to Chilton to see how she was doing, and to hopefully see the beautiful Rory Gilmore.  
  
"Mum, Dad I am going to go see Paris, ill be home before Dinner"  
  
"Ok Tristan. Behave yourself, don't speed"  
  
He let him self out and hopped into his car, turned on the ignition and drove off.  
  
As he approached Chilton he noticed something wasn't right. There were people everywhere, and there were 2 ambulances near the science building, their sirens whirring. Students stood around, clumped together watching the events taking place.  
  
Tristan got out of the car and walked over to the group.  
  
"What's going on here? What happened?" He asked a pretty blonde, in a short skirt. He remembered her, he remembered her well.  
  
"Louise, long time no see. What's going on?"  
  
Louise looked shocked to see Tristan and it was only then that he noticed her mascara was smudged. She had clearly been crying.  
  
"Oh Tristan, it was horrible, It was so hard to breathe, and they took Rory and Paris away and its all my fault!!" She wailed.  
  
"What do you mean its all your fault? What happened to Paris? What happened to Rory??"  
  
"We were in chemistry, I don't know how it happened, but gas started coming out of the beaker Rory, Paris and I were working on. It smelled so bad. Everyone started freaking out. They all ran from the building. Paris fell down. I dunno what happened; I guess she breathed in too much of the gas."  
  
"What about Rory, what happened to her?"  
  
"You remember Bill Martiens?"  
  
He did, he remembered him well, a big butch football player. So large that it would often take 3 or 4 guys to bring him down.  
  
"Yes I do, what about Bill?"  
  
"He was running to get out of the building, and bumped into her. She fell down a flight of stairs. I don't know what happened to her. She looked pretty bad. They were taken to Hillcrest Memorial Hospital."  
  
Louise then burst into tears once again, but Tristan didn't even notice, he was already half way to his car, keys in his hand.  
  
He climbed into his car and sped out of the parking lot, the speed sign said he should only be doing 60 miles per hour, but he could only think of getting to Rory and to Paris to make sure they were ok.  
  
As he drove he couldn't help but remember the first time he met Paris  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
It was a warm and sunny day; Tristan's parents were taking him to a party for the little girl around the corner. She was turning five that day. He didn't know her and he didn't want to go. All he knew about the little girl was that her name was Paris. And her parents and his parents were very good friends.  
  
Tristan got into his fathers shiny black car (a Lexus if he remembers correctly) clutching a brightly wrapped present with a big colourful bow fastened to the top. He had no idea what was inside, he didn't care.  
  
When they got around the corner, the driver pulled over and Tristan and his family got out of the car and walked up the front path to the front door.  
  
A pleasant looking lady opened the door and welcomed them.  
  
"Hello you must be Tristan, Paris is outside"  
  
He thanked her the way his parents had taught him to and went out to find Paris.  
  
After that his memory got a little cloudy, as did the road before him and he realised that he was crying.  
  
Being that he was already on a trip down memory lane he started to think about Rory, about the time they kissed at the piano. How soft her lips had felt. How much he wanted her. She would have been his greatest conquest.  
  
As he stared at the road before him he began to think about holding Rory in his arms on a brilliantly decorated dance floor, He could visualise it so well that he could even hear the music and smell her hair.  
  
Then the music stopped and all he could hear was a car horn continuously being pressed down, as if someone was trying to get his attention.  
  
The next thing he could hear was sirens.  
  
*****TRISTAN: Hey, Mary. Hey, Mary.  
  
RORY: Me?  
  
TRISTAN: Yeah, you.  
  
RORY: My name is Rory.  
  
TRISTAN: I'm TRISTAN.  
  
RORY: Hi.  
  
TRISTAN: So, you're new?  
  
RORY: Yeah, first day.  
  
TRISTAN: Well, Remmy's class is rough.  
  
RORY: Yeah, it seemed very intense.  
  
TRISTAN: You know, I could loan you my notes if that would help.  
  
RORY: Really? That'd be great.  
  
TRISTAN: Yeah? How great?  
  
RORY: I don't know. Mr. Remmy said that getting someone's notes would be. .  
.  
  
TRISTAN: I could even help you study if you want.  
  
RORY: Um, I kind of view studying as a solitary activity, but thanks.  
  
TRISTAN: Bye, Mary. [walks off]  
  
RORY: It's Rory.*****  
  
The sires were still blaring as the two young paramedics wheeled the unconscious young teen into the white hospital emergency room.  
  
"White Male in a High speed MVA, approximately 17 years of age, he was out cold when we got there and he stopped breathing in transport, we needed to bag him."  
  
They were hurrying him along a white corridor, checking his vital signs  
  
"Page Dr. Hinkle, he needs surgery or he is going to die."  
  
Tristan couldn't hear any of his, he couldn't hear anything, and he couldn't feel anything. All he was aware of was the memories flooding his brain. Memories of Rory.  
  
The doctors rushed him to the O.R and placed him on the operating table. As they scrubbed in the only sound was the 'beep, beep, beep' of the heart monitor.  
  
They walked into the surgery and a mask was pressed over his mouth.  
  
The sound of the gas running through the lines mixed with the sound of the heart monitor. The next thing the doctors heard was the high pitched, monotonous 'beeeeeeep'  
  
'Get a crash-cart in here! He's flat-lined'  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
While all of this was happening Tristan's parents were sitting down to dinner, wondering where he was.  
  
"Honestly if the boy can't manage to make it to dinner on time he shouldn't be home, it's a wonder they let him leave on break." Complained Tristan's father Henry.  
  
"I am sure there is a reason for him being late, He and Paris are probably just catching up on old times and he has forgotten what time it is" His wife Judy suggested.  
  
Henry was about to call Tristan's Mobile when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"That's probably him now; I bet he just misplaced his keys."  
  
"If he has, he isn't getting another set" Henry's voice was firm.  
  
As they approached the door they saw the police car out the window  
  
"What has he done now, I knew it was a mistake for the school to let him out on a break"  
  
They opened the door, ready to look disgusted at their son. But the familiar image of Tristan standing between two officers isn't what met their eyes. The two officers were there but Tristan was not, he wasn't sitting in the police car either.  
  
Judy wondered what Tristan had done that was so bad the authorities wouldn't bring him home. She guessed they would probably have to go down to the police station to collect Tristan. Whatever he had done must have been bad.  
  
"Good evening Officers, I am Henry DuGrey, this is my wife Judy –" he went to continue but one of the officers interrupted him.  
  
"Mr and Mrs DuGrey, I am Officer Kempler, may we please come in. I am afraid we have some bad news."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Meanwhile, while all of this was happening two girls were lying in beds, in a private room of the same hospital Tristan was in.  
  
Their room had the walls painted a deep yellow. One of the girls was sitting up in bed reading a book, the other was sound asleep, a big white bandage wrapped around her head, a cast on her right arm and one on her right leg. Her face as pale as the sheets beneath her.  
  
Occasionally she would moan, or a look of pain would cross her face, but she never opened her eyes.  
  
"Well Paris how are you feeling?" the nurse who walked into the room asked.  
  
"I'm Do you mean mentally or Physically?"  
  
"Both"  
  
"I feel ok, its still a little hard to breathe, and I hate having this on my face" she told the nurse pointing to the oxygen machine over her mouth.  
  
"I know they are uncomfortable but you need it, there might be some damage to your lungs"  
  
"What's wrong with Rory? And don't be like all the doctors and tell me she is very sick, I am not a child. Tell me what is wrong with her."  
  
"When she fell down the stairs she hit her head pretty hard, as you know she has a few broken bones, her ribs are broken also"  
  
"Is she in pain?"  
  
"As far as we can tell yes, she is on morphine, but a low dose, the doctors wont give her a higher dose because of the head Trauma. An increase in the dosage could send her into a coma or worse could kill her. But at the moment she is just asleep"  
  
"Tell me if anything changes?"  
  
"You know I will. Now you need your rest, you are still a bit off colour. People have been calling about you and Rory. Depending on how you are feeling tomorrow some of them might be able to see you  
  
With that the nurse left the room. Paris looked at Rory's face again; she had a small smile on her lips. It was almost as if she were dreaming.  
  
*****Rory was walking down a hallway, she didn't know where it was. She was in a house, it reminded her of her grandmothers house. When she looked down she was wearing a blue dress, it was the most beautiful blue dress she had  
ever seen, and the material felt so nice against her skin.  
  
At the end of the hallway was a door, there was music coming from the room.  
She slowly walked to the room and pushed the door open.  
  
Inside the room sitting on a king size bed was Tristan. He was wearing a dinner suit, and the moment he saw Rory he stood up, walked over to her and  
wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Where have you been Rory? I have been waiting, the party is about to  
start."  
  
Rory just whispered her apologies and kissed him back, slowly at first, the  
way he liked it. Then as slowly as the kiss had started it grew more passionate. Tristan slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth. The kisses  
grew deeper and more passionate as they made their way to the bed.  
  
They were standing next to the bed kissing passionately and suddenly  
Tristan began to pull them onto it.*******  
  
As Rory was dreaming this dream, Tristan was in the O.R fighting for his life. The doctors were trying their best to start his heart. But it seemed as if he didn't want to return to them.  
  
*****He was sitting in his room listening to his music. He was waiting for  
someone. He was sitting on his king size bed staring at the door, when slowly it opened. Rory Gilmore stuck her head around the corner and walked  
into the room.  
  
She was wearing a blue dress; he had never seen her look so beautiful  
before. He got up and walked toward her, wrapping his arms around her  
waste, the dress felt so soft, he was sure it felt nice on her skin. He began to kiss her softly on the lips as he thought of getting her out of  
the nice dress.  
  
"Where have you been Rory? I have been waiting, the party is about to  
start."  
  
Rory just whispered her apologies and kissed him back, slowly at first, the  
way he liked it. Then as slowly as the kiss had started it grew more passionate. He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth. The kisses grew  
deeper and more passionate as they made their way to the bed.  
  
They were standing next to the bed kissing passionately and suddenly  
Tristan began to pull them onto it.****  
  
As his body hit the bed the dream stopped. Instead of feeling his soft warm bed against his back he could feel the cold operating table. He had just been given an electric shock. An electric shock that had started his heart again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
The DuGreys showed Officer Kempler and his partner into the sitting room, they sat down opposite the two officers. Ready to hear what their son had done now.  
  
"What's Tristan done now, officer?" enquired Judy.  
  
"Tristan has been involved in a high speed MVA, paramedics have taken him to Hillcrest Memorial. Last I heard he is in a pretty bad shape. They rushed him to the OR, we need to get you down there, so if you are ready to go we will escort you there."  
  
As the officer told them about the accident Judy's face grew pale. Upon seeing his wife's face Henry held her hand in his and squeezed tight.  
  
"Judy Tristan is strong, you know that. He'll pull through. Was anyone else injured Officer?"  
  
"It was a single car MVA, he ran head on into a tree, he was speeding. Motorists behind him said they saw his car all over the road before it was wrapped around the tree"  
  
With that they got up and left for the hospital.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Paris lay in her bed watching Rory's face twitch, occasionally she would mumble something almost as if she were talking to someone in her dreams. But she couldn't make out the words.  
  
She rolled over and stared at the picture on the wall next to her bed. It was of a vase of flowers. It must have been 10 minuted later and she was still staring at the picture, when she heard a coughing noise beside her. Paris rolled over and looked at Rory, who was starting to stir.  
  
"Rory! Rory! Wake up"  
  
"Mmhmmm Paris, whddaya doing in my room"  
  
"we are not in your room Rory, we are in the hospital. Do you remember anything about school today"  
  
"Did we go to school today? All I remember is going to a ball with Tristan"  
  
"Rory you must have dreamt that, because you have never been to a ball with Tristan. You have never been anywhere with Tristan"  
  
"Hmm are you sure??"  
  
"I am very sure"  
  
Paris pressed the buzzer next to her bed and a few moments later a nurse entered the room. Upon seeing Rory was awake she hurried over to check how she was doing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the hospital Judy and Henry DuGrey sat next to their son's bed. He was in a private room, and nurses monitored his condition from a small room, a sheet of glass being the only thing separating them.  
  
Just looking at her son was enough to make Judy feel sick to the stomach. He had a bandage around his head and a machine was breathing for him, as they weren't sure if he could breathe for himself.  
  
Occasionally she would think she saw him move, but the doctors said it wouldn't be so. He had suffered a severe trauma, and any permanent head or spinal injury wouldn't be detectable until the swelling went down.  
  
^^^ It was all her fault, if only she had been a better mother, if only she had been there when he needed her. He wouldn't be lying there. Looking as if he were dead^^^  
  
Unbeknown to her, her husband was sitting there thinking the same thing.  
  
Judy's thoughts were interrupted when there was a small knock on the door and Louise stuck her head around the corner.  
  
"Mr DuGrey, Mrs DuGrey I need to talk to you" 


End file.
